Just Another Love Story
by live long eat waffles
Summary: PERCABETH STORY!
1. Love can't dodge a ball

**Just Another Love Story **

(This goes out to all you percabeth fans)

Percy was doing his usual at camp half-blood just then Annabeth comes up and tackles Percy. Percy got up "what was that for" nothing just bored "I hear ya I am so bored". The two went down to the plaza and were hanging out near the hearth. The two had feelings for each other but couldn't say it. Just then Leo walked by "hey LOVE birds what's up" nothing ready for you to get crushed at ultimate dodge ball. Percy only being there for 5 years didn't know "what?!" Leo: every 5 years we have ultimate dodge ball "why 5 years Annabeth: because a lot of people get hurt from flaming balls to ice balls _Leo snickering_ _hehehe ice balls _Beth: shut up you dork. "Wait so why didn't I get to do it 5 years ago Beth: you arrived too late "oh" Leo: yeah but it's AWESOME! "Ok I'll try some dodge ball".

LATER THAT NIGHT

Percy and Annabeth are walking to the dodge ball activity holding hands laughing about how earlier Leo had eaten 16 pieces of pizza and almost passed out. When they arrived at the arena there was just about everybody from camp even a few naiads joined. When the conch shell sounded the game started satyrs were just dodging the Ares kid's throws, Clarisse was nailing anyone she disliked when her eyes came on Percy. Percy dodged three balls all by Ares kids and Percy took cover behind a bunch of Hephaestus kids. Clarisse hit all three Hephaestus kids and then aimed for Percy but Percy thought he could catch her throw, and then Clarisse nailed a guy with a fire ball and blasted him into the lake. Percy wasn't feeling so great about catching the ball now.

Third Person POV (point of view)

Percy was mostly dodging all the balls but I had the feeling I could get Clarisse out. Percy got a ball and chucked it as hard as I could and ran to the other side of the arena and to his surprise Percy didn't see Clarisse. Annabeth was throwing and dodging elegantly Percy couldn't help but stop and stare. Annabeth looked at him and smirked Percy watched as Clarisse came out from a couple of kids and threw a ball at Annabeth, Annabeth tried to dodge but it was too late the ball hit her arm and Percy went on a rampage. He got about 10 guys out and froze Clarisse with an ICE BALL! Percy got to the front line and got out on purpose and ran over to Annabeth, hey what's up "nothing your funny when you are mad" shut up "make me fish face" let's bail and go back to the pavilion "ok just let me get Leo he is getting destroyed even thou he is already out".

Annabeth's POV

I can't believe he actually got mad just because I hurt my arm. I wonder what he would do if I was sick? I'm just glad he is my best friend. I saved Leo then went down to the pavilion. I planned on sneak attacking Percy

**TO BE CONTINUED **

Sorry all the chapters are going to be short because I can't go on long because of stuff so I only get like 3 minutes of typing literally so lay off


	2. Over one kiss

**Just Another Love Story **

(Back with chapter 2 here you go another 3 minute chapter sorry bout long period of time)

Percy's POV

I was walking down to the pavilion when I was attacked by a wave of blond hair. I fell and screamed. Annabeth started to laugh then blurted out you scream like a girl oh wait you are one and fell down laughing hysterically. She got up and I punched her in the arm, she came back with a punch to the face. We entered the pavilion but there were a few people playing truth or dare so we decided to join. With us there were 5 people and one was Leo. Half way through Leo dared Annabeth to kiss me I blushed and so did Annabeth, she punched Leo in the face then lightly kissed me and in my mind almost blew up Annabeth had just kissed me. I was waiting for the end of that game to end as soon as it did I ran for lake I jumped in and yelled as loud as I could Annabeth kissed me! That had to be the best 2 seconds of my life. Later I told Leo to come to my cabin he did and I thanked him so many times I couldn't keep track. Leo said "dude you should so ask her out". "No way" and Leo started laughing hysterically which then lead falling over himself. Percy punched him but Leo still was laughing.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
